Santa Baby
by brokenlovesong
Summary: Somewhere in the future Blaine and Kurt are married and to Blaine's horror he discovers that Kurt never believed in Santa Claus. Blaine finds a way to make him believe, at least for one night. This is strictly kinky Santa!Blaine porn, also with fluff. Enjoy.


This was undoubtedly one of Blaine's favorite things in the world. The house was completely quiet. The TV was off and so was the radio, the only lights were coming from the Christmas ornaments on the tree and the window, and of course the candles lit around the living room. He had just been upstairs to say goodnight to the kids after a long day of Christmas fun and now he was on the couch waiting with coffee and cookies, looking forward to enjoy the peace that came when the children were asleep in their beds.

"I think he's asleep now. But he kept refusing to let go of that lightsaber so I had to end up let him sleep with it. Do you have any idea how hard it is to dress a 4 year old clutching a lightsaber too big to go through the sleeve of his pajamas?" Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes as he entered the living room.

Blaine couldn't help chuckle by the thought of their son holding his newest toy in his sleep. It wasn't a novel thing to happen – whenever the boy got a new item he would keep it to his chest for at least a week from he got it. For the first few days it was always cute, but it quickly turned stressful in times like dressing him or bathing him.

"He loves it, okay? Isn't that kind of the point of indulging our kids with stuff?" Blaine grinned and straightened out a fold in the red Santa pants he was still wearing.

"Easy for you to say when all you had to do was get Kayla to bed. She was like a rag doll," Kurt huffed, referring to their 2 year old daughter who had fallen asleep on the couch while their son had still been playing around with his presents.

"That boy is gonna grow up to be a huge dork. Just like his dad."

"Aww, you're not _that_ much of a dork," Blaine teased with a smirk, making Kurt shoot up an eyebrow.

"I most definitely am not. He gets that from you," Kurt exclaimed with a feigned offended voice.

He slowly started to go around the room to pick up the toys scattered around the floor to collect in the wooden chest in the corner reserved for their kids' toys. Blaine couldn't help watch him with a smile. He always enjoyed seeing Kurt be domestic; it made him feel safe and it reminded him of the years they had been together and all the things they had been through to get where they were.

"Can't you just... wait with that until tomorrow?" He asked and let his head tilt to the side against the neckrest of the sofa.

"Blaine! Everyone will be here around noon tomorrow and I have a ton of stuff to fix first," Kurt said as he started cleaning the table.

Blaine's parents had spent their day with the Hummel-Anderson's along with Cooper and his family. The following day Kurt's parents and Finn with his family would come to stay for the weekend. It was a nice holiday tradition and Blaine loved the relationship their kids had grown to have with their families, and it was with pride he watched as their parents treated their kids like child royalty.

"It's fine. I'll just get up early and do it. I promise," Blaine assured him and got to his feet so he could take the mugs from Kurt's hands and put them back to the coffee table. He wrapped his arms around his husband and dragged him closer for a kiss.

"Now, I just wanna have a little time with you, alright?" He hummed and nuzzled his nose against Kurt's cheek, making Kurt giggle loudly.

"Oh no. That is just obscene," Kurt chuckled and put a hand to Blaine's mouth to push him away as he closed in for a kiss.

"Don't be shy. Everyone loves Santa," Blaine mumbled into Kurt's palm and licked up his fingers.

"Why are you even still wearing that stupid suit? I can't believe you told our kids you work with Santa. Didn't anyone ever tell you not to lie to children?" Kurt said with a grin.

"What? Of course I wanna encourage them to believe in Santa. Santa is magical. Didn't you ever believe in Santa?" Blaine asked.

"No. I didn't. _I_ was a smart kid. I don't want you dumbing ours down," Kurt joked and wiped Blaine's spit off his fingers on the sleeve of the red velvet of Blaine's costume.

"Wait – so does that mean your dad never dressed up as Santa for you?" Blaine smirked, an idea forming in the back of his mind but definitely not wanting to go through with it if Burt used to dress up that way – some things would just be too weird.

"My dad? Oh no – he would do that for Kayla and Toronto, and Finn's kids... but he knew I didn't care and we did other fun things for Christmas instead," Kurt explained, inducing a grin to spread over Blaine's face.

"Well, in that case... I'm sure I can make you believe in Santa. Even if it's just for one night -"

Blaine started kissing Kurt's ear and down his neck, knowing exactly what it would do to him. After fourteen years of being together he knew Kurt and his body better than he knew his own. He knew all his likings and weaknesses, and he felt good about knowing that Kurt knew him just as well.

"Now you're starting to go creepy," Kurt laughed but subconsciously pressed Blaine a little closer to his chest, spurring on his kisses.

Blaine let his lips slowly ghost up Kurt's neck, hot breath moistening his skin before grabbing his earlobe with his lips.

"I have more presents for you," he whispered.

He could feel that a shiver ran down Kurt's spine. He quivered lightly against Blaine as the words spread through his brain. His fingers dug into the thick fabric on Blaine's back as he turned his head to press his face against Blaine's cheek.

"Wanna come upstairs and see the sugarcane I've saved for you?" Blaine smiled and let his hands slide down to press on Kurt's ass.

"Oh god, you did not just say that," Kurt laughed in a high pitched tune, and Blaine knew that it was the sure telltale that he was starting to get flustered the way he always did when situations like this came out of the blue and he wasn't prepared enough to put on his own sensuality that he loved to use for teasing Blaine in times where Blaine had no control over anything.

"I am going to bed. You can play Santa all you want, but that's gonna be without me," Kurt declared with a grin and padded Blaine's chest before he twisted himself out of Blaine's arms so he could go back to picking up the kids' mugs and take them to the kitchen.

Blaine watched him leave the living room and the moment he could hear him rustle around the kitchen he hurried to blow out the candles so he could hurry upstairs. He tiptoed down the hall to check that the kids were both fast asleep before he went to the bedroom. The suit was way too hot so he opened the jacket to let it hang loose around his torso, revealing his white undershirt. Then he waited for a moment before he could hear Kurt's footsteps coming up the stairs and disappearing down the hall to check on the kids as well.

"Are you still wearing that? You've got to be kidding me," he burst out when he entered the bedroom, his cheeks flaming a little as his eyes flickered away.

"You like it! Come 'ere," Blaine snickered and grabbed Kurt's hand to pull him closer and push him closer so they were standing by the bed.

"I'm gonna make you feel that Santa is very much real," Blaine whispered and slowly started unbuttoning Kurt's shirt.

Kurt looked down on Blaine's hands working the small golden buttons open until he was done and started dragged the fabric off Kurt's shoulder. All the while Kurt didn't say a word. When Blaine let the shirt carefully lie over the dresser by the wall Kurt looked up to meet Blaine's eyes intensely.

"I thought you were busy tonight, Santa?" Kurt said softly.

He had changed. In a matter of seconds he had gone from innocent and flustered to smooth and seductive, clearly preparing himself for a game of who to be in control of the upcoming events.

Sure. This was definitely the strangest thing they had ever done. But for some reason that only made it even more fun. As much as Blaine was a bit irked out about what they had going on he didn't want it to stop because Kurt taking advantage of his acting skills in bed was one of the most incredible things ever.

"I'm never too busy for you. I'd rather be late than to miss out on making sure that you've been a good boy," Blaine said, surprised as the words left his mouth.

He could see in Kurt's eyes that he was just as surprised about the direction this was taking, but not a single muscle in his face headed towards backing out, so Blaine grabbed the sides of his undershirt and had it off in one swift motion. He slowly started opening Kurt's pants as well and Kurt didn't stop him until he had them open. Kurt's fingers rushed onto the back of Blaine's head and forced his face closer for a greedy kiss.

With his free hand Kurt had his fingers inside the open Santa jacket so he could pull up Blaine's undershirt from the pants and let his hand drift up his back. Blaine didn't waste any time and pushed Kurt down to lie on the bed, making him express a slight squeal before Blaine was on top of him.

Kurt spread his legs wide and let them lock on Blaine's back as he dragged him back to crash their mouths together. Now it was way hotter than before and it only took Blaine a moment to let the thick jacket fall drop to the floor behind them and let Kurt drag his undershirt off over his head.

"So... you think you've been a good boy this year, Mr. Hummel-Anderson?" Blaine asked and sucked Kurt's lower lip into his mouth.

He could feel Kurt's hands running up his back to his shoulders and down his arms resting on each side of Kurt's face. He knew Kurt loved his arms. He had first noticed in high school before they started having sex. Kurt had walked in on him boxing and Blaine had noticed that he was staring at his arms and the way his muscles were working. From then on he started paying more attention to how Kurt loved caressing his arms when they made out, and when they started having sex he was certain of Kurt's fascination as he had a unashamed love for kissing Blaine's arms any moment he could, and sure enough Kurt started kissing over his bicep again before looking back into Blaine's eyes.

"I always try to be a good boy for you," he said smoothly, but Blaine could see that the corners of his mouth twitched.

"I bet you do," Blaine teased and tilted his head a little, pretending he was trying to have a better look at his husband under him.

"I can prove it to you," Kurt said under his breath as he strolled his fingers up and down Blaine's arm.

"How?"

Kurt let his hand run slowly up Blaine's arm, over his shoulder and up to cup around the back of his head so he could pull him down. This time it wasn't for a kiss, but Kurt stopped him right as his mouth was directly at Blaine's ear.

"Fuck me, Santa -" he whispered, ending with a tender breath and his teeth digging into Blaine's earlobe.

Something inside him sparked. Up until now it had only been a fun joke until they would get to the actual act, but hearing Kurt's voice utter those words so directly into his ear, feeling like his voice was taking over his brain and clouding everything inside of him made all of his nerves tingle.

His hips pressed down onto Kurt's, showing that Kurt was definitely just as ready as he was. The zipper of Kurt's slacks were biting against his crotch and he was quickly on his knees to pull Kurt's pants off. He threw them over his shoulder to let them hit the chair in the corner of the room, Kurt objecting, but Blaine killed his complaints with a kiss.

Now it was even easier for him to feel Kurt's erection and he wanted to rip the midnight blue boxers off immediately, but that wasn't as fun.

Instead he returned to his earlier task of kissing down Kurt's neck while slowly rubbing his crotch against Kurt's. With a slight heavy breath Kurt turned his head and Blaine knew what it meant, so he licked a stripe from Kurt's Adam's apple up his jawline to suck at his chin so he could catch his mouth.

By now Blaine's cock was screaming to be released from the heated prison of his pants. Kurt's hands were down his back and his fingers were now sneaking down the back of his pants, under the waistline of his boxers.

"I was just thinking that... maybe it's my turn to get a present," Blaine crooned and started kissing down Kurt's throat and over his collarbones.

He let his hands around to his back and grabbed Kurt's wrists so he could pull them up to over his head and pin his hands to the bed. With a smirk and a kiss to the tip of his nose Blaine started kissing down the middle of Kurt's chest. He reached first stop on his way and let the tip of his tongue out to twirl around the pink bud.

Kurt's chest lightly expanded in surprise and he tried to suppress a whine but it came out as a light sound from the back of his throat instead. With a smile Blaine locked his lips around his nipple and sucked, his tongue still playing around. He made his one hand slide down Kurt's arm and up to tweak his fingers around Kurt's unattended nipple, squeezing and pinching it lightly, making Kurt whimper and flex his arms.

When he was finished he removed his fingers and moved his head over to lap lightly over the taut, abused nipple before pressing a kiss to it. Then he casually took up his journey of kissing down Kurt's ribs and abdomens, stopping to let his tongue lightly dip into his bellybutton and making Kurt squirm under him. He hooked his fingers in the elastic band of Kurt's boxer briefs and carefully pulled them down, taking the travel down his legs with the fabric before getting them off his feet and letting them drop to the floor.

He rushed back to his spot between Kurt's legs, but this time lower than before. He locked his hands around Kurt's ankles and made them slowly find their way up his legs. As he reached his knees Blaine let his thumb massage up his thighs, knowing that Kurt was getting more and more frustrated. He stopped his hands at the top of Kurt's thighs and let his eyes drop heavily on Kurt's hard dick in front of his face.

"Would you look at that – it's just what I wished for!" He exclaimed playfully before blowing a rush of air over the pink, leaking head.

"All yours," Kurt breathed out from above him.

However, Blaine didn't spare him a glance as he leaned down to let his tongue run up the underside of Kurt's cock. From the top of his sac to his needy head. He kissed the tip lightly before letting his lips slide down around it. He sucked a little before continuing his way down to take Kurt in to the root, his nose tickling a bit from the neatly trimmed hair.

"Oh god. Blaine!" Kurt groaned and involuntarily bucked his hips upwards to let his head hit the back of Blaine's throat.

He let his arm up to lay it over Kurt's hips, holding them down as he slowly started to bop his head up and down. He knew that Kurt would be looking down on him, watching his own dick disappear between his husbands lips as he swallowed it down to the root.

It was so rare the kids were so worn out that they would dare to have sex while they were home, so when they finally were sure that they were deep enough asleep to not walk in on them they wanted to take as much advantage of it as possible.

Kurt let his hand slide down over Blaine's cheek and further down to his chin that he lifted up so Blaine was facing him, his mouth still working eagerly around Kurt's erection.

"Look at me, babe. You just look so pretty with my cock in your mouth," Kurt moaned with a smile.

Blaine opened to meet Kurt's eyes and let his mouth up to let his lips stayed locked around Kurt's head while his tongue teased down the underside vein. Luckily Kurt's cock was completely slick with saliva by now, making it much easier for Blaine to work around him.

He let his hand find its way down to lift Kurt's knee and it only took a second for Kurt to have his foot solidly planted on the mattress next to Blaine. He skillfully wrapped his right hand around Kurt's root where he started lazily swiping up and down before let his mouth down to wet his fingers while they were still working over Kurt's dick.

After a few moments of Blaine groaning deeply at the back of his throat and Kurt breathing high pitched above his head Blaine figured it was enough and released his hand. He moved a little to the side and ran his index finger teasingly up and down Kurt's crack, running his tip around the rim before pressing in.

"Fuck, Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed in a raised voice and flexed his abs, making Blaine slip his lips off his cock to look up at his husband as he carefully started moving his finger in and out of his tight hole.

"Shhh – if you don't stay quiet I'll have to gag you," Blaine warned teasingly before returning to where he had left off.

"Shit! Sorry... it's just... god, it's been so long," Kurt moaned harshly and raised his chest and shoulders to support on his elbows so he could look at Blaine between his legs.

When Kurt said it had been long it actually had only been five days. They simply couldn't keep their hands off each other. Whenever they had a moment free of the kids they would enjoy each other best possible. The problem was that before they had kids they could easily go for entire weekends without even bothering putting on clothes because they knew it would come off any way.

Blaine continued moving his finger in and out of Kurt's hole before he added another one making Kurt hiss. He spread his fingers a little, doing his best to stretch Kurt's hole while he kept up a steady rhythm of his mouth running up and down over Kurt's dick.

Just as Blaine added a third finger, with a little difficulty, he crook the tips of his fingers and hit right where he knew Kurt needed it. In response Kurt clasped a hand to his mouth and groaned loudly as his head thumped down on the mattress under him, making the entire bed vibrate from the springs.

Blaine hollowed his cheeks, sucking a little harder as he pumped his fingers deeper and stronger into Kurt's body. He could feel the way Kurt was trying to relax, but he was tightening so strongly that it was nearly impossible for Blaine to move. He loved how tight Kurt was, but it could easily be a problem when he just wanted to get to it but didn't want to hurt Kurt in the process.

"God, Blaine... come on – please," Kurt moaned.

Blaine kept his fingers still, spreading them the best he could and flickered them up and down. He popped his mouth off Kurt's cock and let his tongue down to lick from his fingers buried deep in Kurt's ass, up his scrotum and balls and further up the length of his shaft. When he reached the head he lapped the pooling pre-come off and sucked lightly on the tip before moving up Kurt's body.

"Blaine... please – stop teasing," Kurt grunted and bucked his hips upwards in indication for Blaine to go back to moving his fingers.

"You want me to find the lube, honey? Tell me what you want, sweetheart, and I might help you," Blaine mumbled softly, surprised he was able to keep his voice even considering how hard he was, on the edge of explosion.

Kurt's hands were running down Blaine's chest, over his abdomens and headed for his waist. Thanks to the easy elasticband of the Santa suit he quickly had the pants down around Blaine's thighs so he could start swiping around Blaine's hard, dry cock.

"Just find that freaking lube so you can fuck me. Now," Kurt groaned and whimpered as Blaine crook his fingers to hit right again.

"Impatient are we?" Blaine teased with a broad smirk but leaned down to place kiss on Kurt's mouth.

During groaning complaints from Kurt he let his fingers carefully exit Kurt's ass and made his hand run up his waiting cock before reaching for the nightstand. He fumbled a little around but eventually found the well-known bottle where they had hid it at the back of the drawer. Kurt had made it very clear that he was not planning on having the kids finding anything by accident so all of their sex-toys had been moved to a box at the top shelf of the closet, while the lube had shown to be way too problematic to keep so far away so they had compromised by keeping it hidden at the back of the drawer.

When he returned he found Kurt working his hand around his own cock, moaning weakly as he watched Blaine moving down to sit on his knees between Kurt's legs. He put his hand over Kurt's, helping him swiping good and clenching in all the right ways that had Kurt's eyelids fluttering and his teeth pulling on his lower lip.

Blaine undid their hands and leaned down to suck a kiss from Kurt, demanding a kiss; hard and needy, their tongues so used to each other that it was as natural for them as the feeling of each others' hands. Kurt popped the lid off the bottle and filled his hands with lube, warming it up before he reached between them to starting sicking up Blaine's cock.

"Shit – I need you so much," Blaine growled into Kurt's mouth and sat up on his haunches.

He took a handful of his own dick and rubbed the head over Kurt's entrance until Kurt's nails were digging into his arm. Then he left behind the teasing and preparations and moved his hips forwards so he could start pushing into Kurt's hole.

The rim was tight and clenching, but the further in he got the harder it was to hold back, because the feeling of being inside of Kurt was the best thing in the world. Every time he did this he praised that they had agreed to stop using condoms because it seemed silly and like a waste of money when they were only having sex with each other.

As soon as he was buried balls deep inside of Kurt he waited until he could feel in Kurt's breathing that he was okay and then he snapped his hips backwards only to push back in, making Kurt express a loud yelp of pleasure.

"Kurt! Quiet – I don't want them to come see us like this," Blaine panted as he stilled, eying out Kurt under him.

He leaned down to grasp his hands under Kurt's knees to lift his legs so he could start pushing himself inside. Kurt was panting and squeezing his lips shut to not be too loud but for some reason that had always been a problem for him. Not that Blaine found it a problem, except for when they weren't alone in the house.

Kurt was staring up at him from under his long eyelashes, biting his lower lip and breathing hard through his nose. His nipples were pink and needy, taunting Blaine as his chest was expanding and contracting with great force.

By now Blaine had found a good speed of his hips, fast movements of thrusting his cock into Kurt's ass, with an obscene slapping of his thighs against Kurt's skin. He could see that it was about time, he knew Kurt's face well enough, and the way Kurt's nails were digging into the back of his hands locked around Kurt's knees told him that in a matter of moments Kurt would be exploding.

"Oh god. Blaine. _Yes! _Fuck, baby!" He burst out followed by weak moans, confirming what Blaine already had been suspecting.

"_Uh – uh – ah – yes!_" He whimpered with high pitch, echoing off the walls of their otherwise silent bedroom.

Blaine loved that sound. The sound of Kurt enjoying himself, enjoying their sex, enjoying what Blaine was doing to him – but he couldn't let him do that so he put a hand over Kurt's mouth, but knew it was only a temporary solution as long as he wanted Kurt to keep breathing.

He leaned forward, making Kurt's knees touch his shoulders as Blaine removed his hand from his mouth. Blaine kissed him deeply and stared directly into his eyes.

"I warned you, but apparently you are a bad boy," he smirked devilish before sitting back on his haunches and pulling himself out of Kurt's hole.

"No. Please don't stop. Blaine, fuck -" Kurt whined in objection.

But Blaine would have none of that. He grabbed Kurt's shoulders and forced him to turn around, making Kurt lie on his front with his legs awkwardly entangled around Blaine's, while he panted and moaned loudly.

Blaine forced Kurt's legs between his own so he could straddle Kurt's calves. With his knees safely placed on the sides of Kurt's thighs Blaine leaned down to press his chest against Kurt's back. As his cock slipped between Kurt's cheeks he bit down on Kurt's shoulder, his teeth sinking into the smooth skin as Kurt let out a tiny squeal.

"Kurt, you're so fucking hot. I just love it when you're loud, but -"

He lifted his left hand to his head and pulled of the Santa cap before he shoved it into Kurt's mouth.

"...our kids are really not old enough for the talk yet."

He scraped his teeth down Kurt's cheek before he sucked a kiss onto his earlobe, Kurt groaning through the red fabric. Blaine let his left hand slide up Kurt's arm to lock their fingers on the mattress, and let his right hand between their bodies to line his cock back so he could lube himself up before pushing back into Kurt's ass, a sound that was very similar to a gagged scream coming from Kurt under him.

The moment he was all the way in Blaine let his right hand up to run his fingers through Kurt's hair, ending to rest on Kurt's forehead. He kissed his cheekbone and started to move his hips against Kurt's ass under him.

He could feel the muscles of Kurt's ass tightening under him, his hole squeezing hot and wet around his cock, as Blaine's shaft was slowly moving in and out of the tight ring. Kurt was breathing roughly through his nose, his sounds muffled by the Santa cap in his mouth and Blaine couldn't do anything but press kisses to his cheek.

"So good. You're doing so good, baby. Such a good boy, Kurt -" Blaine blabbered against his temple, the thumb on his left hand continually stroking over Kurt's fingers.

It was always amazing to feel Kurt's body under him. The way it responded to his own body, and the way it felt like Kurt's ass was trying to hold him inside. It didn't matter that they were both slick with sweat so Blaine stomach was sliding over Kurt's back, or that it was hard to breathe when they were lying like this, because it all added up in their bodies being connected.

Kurt lifted his hips off the bed lightly, making it easier for Blaine to move in and out of him, but the coarse hair at the root of his dick still scratching over the flawless skin of Kurt's exposed ass.

The Santa pants were sliding further down Blaine's thighs, a relief since the velvet fabric was strangling hot given their current activities, but he still couldn't believe that he was actually in the middle of fucking his husband in the suit he had bought with the purpose of surprising their kids.

He bit down on Kurt's earlobe with a grunt, his heart racing and his breath hitching. Kurt was clenching his hand, his hole tightening more than he had all night – practically forcing Blaine's insides to curl up in a ball of fire.

The sound of Kurt biting and humming into the fabric wasn't making it any better. It sounded so perverted in the hottest way ever that it made his head spin and his nerves tingle. He rested his temple against the crown of Kurt's head and thrust harder and deeper, making Kurt express something that sounded very much like a muffled "_Hnnnng, yes!_"

Blaine's thighs were sliding over Kurt's as he did his best to drag himself as far out before slamming hard back in, each time earning a low growl from Kurt. It didn't take long before Kurt was tensing and Blaine knew that he was close.

In a matter of seconds Blaine pulled himself off Kurt, sitting on his knees still straddling Kurt's thighs. He grabbed around his cock and started jerking himself off with rapid movements while he stared down on Kurt watching him with his mouth full of the red clothing.

"Oh god yes! _Kurt!_" Blaine cried under his breath when his hips started bucking erratically and he was spurting strings of silver-white liquid over his husbands back.

"Wow... shit," he panted as he looked down on what he had done, the drops forming a perfect line from the top of Kurt's crack up his spine and spreading over his ribs and shoulder blades.

There was only one thing to do and Blaine was happy to obliged. He lunged forward and down to lick a stripe from the top of Kurt's crack and up his back. He licked his own come up, lapped over the skin that was salty with a mix of sweat and bitter semen, hints of all the Christmas sweets tasted clear through the salt in his come.

Kurt's hand flew backwards to caress his fingers through Blaine's dark curls while Blaine continued to lick and lap and kiss, cleaning off Kurt's back until there was nothing more than the shine of his saliva and their mixed sweat.

As soon as he was sure he had it all off he kissed the nape of Kurt's neck and up his jawline before turning him over again to return to lie on his back.

He kissed Kurt's nose lightly before he moved back down to let his mouth slide directly all the way down Kurt's cock to nuzzle his nose into the perfectly groomed hair. This time he moved slow and sensually, letting his tongue take care of all veins and inches of the shaft in his mouth.

"Yes. God you're perfect at this," Kurt breathed out, apparently having removed the gag.

Blaine looked up at him. Kurt started stroking his fingers gently through Blaine's locks as they locked their eyes. Blaine continued to move his mouth up and down, letting his hand come up to cup around Kurt's balls, caressing them lightly, feeling the tender skin as Kurt was moaning and breathing hard.

Their eyes didn't leave each other for a second, and when Kurt's abdomens tensed, his thighs and pecs following Blaine knew what was coming, so he sucked harder and swiped a circle of his fingers around Kurt's root. He was prepared and when Kurt's dick started pulsing he swallowed it all down, loving the sounds of Kurt whimpering his name in pleasure, along with the feeling of Kurt clenching his locks hard while his hips were thrusting against Blaine's face, fucking his head against Blaine's tonsils.

It wasn't until Kurt was completely limp on his tongue that Blaine slipped his mouth carefully off is cock and kissed it lightly. He brushed a hand over Kurt's belly before he started kissing his way up Kurt's body so he could lie on top of him. Kurt immediately pressed their chests together and pulled Blaine's face down for a deep kiss.

"Merry Christmas," Blaine smiled and mushed his nose into Kurt's cheek, enjoying the way Kurt's eyes were sparkly and sated, obviously just as drained of energy as Blaine was himself.

Kurt smiled up at him and Blaine dived back for another kiss. They took the chance of exchanging a few more deep and soft kisses before Blaine moved off Kurt's body to dump down on the mattress next to him.

"Are you taking that stupid costume off now?" Kurt asked with a chuckle and turned his head to have a better look at Blaine, half-naked and wrapped in red velvet.

"What? You don't wanna sleep with Santa?" He teased.

"It's a little too late for that now, isn't it?" Kurt retorted and pushed the red cap into Blaine's face.

"Yeah. I guess it is. Liked your present?" Blaine grinned and turned on his side, forcing Kurt on his side with him so he could drag him closer, their wet and spent dicks sensitive but warm as they pressed against each other.

"You're such an idiot," Kurt laughed but kiss him anyway.

"Mhm, you love me -"

"Yeah. I do love you," Kurt agreed softly and kissed him one last time, making Blaine miss the times they could go to sleep naked and wrapped in each others' hot and warm bodies so they could wake up with morning wood and get directly back to sweet love making, because those mornings had always been his favorites.

Yet, now instead he was facing the mornings that were now splitting the first place of his favorite mornings where they were waking up by their son or daughter, or both of them, crawling into their bed to sneak in between them, and these were times he would never be without for anything in the world.

"I love you too," Blaine smiled and brushed a stray lock away from Kurt's hair, admiring his husband's never-ending beauty, and wondered how he had ever been so lucky to get away with Kurt wanting to marry him of all the people in the world.


End file.
